


The Bombs, They Fell Like Tears

by warmommy



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Tumblr request fill: “Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now” “What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.”Reader and Donny have been close friends their entire lives, and they are probably about to die.





	The Bombs, They Fell Like Tears

Artillery strike. Hour four. 

Hour one had been relatively fine, with you and Donny patting each other on the back and crassly assuring each other that this would end soon, that it would all be fine. 

Hour two was panic. Speculating about how the lieutenant and the other guys were.

Hour three was praying.

Hour four, and you were in his lap, arms wrapped around him tight. With every ordnance dropped, you  _knew_  that this one would bring down your bomb shelter, the poorly constructed French piece of shit, and that would be the end for you and Donny Donowitz. 

“Everything’s fine, it’s gonna be okay, it’s okay…” 

Donny had been whispering things like this constantly for over forty minutes now. You reached for a canteen and passed it to him. 

“Take a drink. Just do it, no arguing.” You sloshed the water inside. 

You tried making yourself comfortable again, but that was actually pretty easy. “You’re just my Donny Donowitz, you know, kid from the neighbourhood. I forget all the time that you’re this big. Like an ox.”

“Like a bear,” he corrected. “I ain’t no goddamn Ox Jew.”

You looked in his eyes, smiling a long while, but Donny touched your face and drew back wet fingertips. “Hey.”

“Don’t cry, please. It’ll wreck me. Don’t cry.”

“What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids?”

His eyes widened. “You wanna tell me that  _now_?”

“I probably won’t get any other chances!”

“No! I mean, why didn’t you tell me that before?”

You shook your head. “No need to get into all that right now. I love you and I wanted to tell you before we die.”

“We’re not going to fucking die,” he snapped. He swallowed. “Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now?”

“I just wish things could be different,” you whispered. “I wish a lot of things could’ve been different.”

“They already  _are_ ,” he insisted. Donny kissed your forehead, your cheek. “Let me kiss you. Please. You ain’t the only one harboring secrets.”

A particularly large shell burst about twenty feet away. He grabbed hold of you tight and pressed his lips against yours. It went on for a long, long time.

By the time it ended, you realised the bombs had stopped. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!


End file.
